Celeste
thumb|310px|обложка релизной версии Celeste — видеоигра в жанре платформера, разработанная Matt Makes Games. Сюжет повествует о девушке по имени Мэдлин, совершающей восхождение на канадскую гору Селеста. Сюжет Действие происходит в западной Канаде, в окрестностях горы Селеста, обладающей некоей мистической силой. Сюжет разворачивается вокруг девушки по имени Мэдлин, решившей совершить восхождение на вершину Селесты. Поднимаясь на гору, она проходит через забытый город, отель «Небесный курорт» и прочие места, встречая по пути и других персонажей. Геймплей Celeste - это платформенная игра, в которой игроки управляют девушкой по имени Мэдлин, когда она поднимается на гору, избегая различных смертельных препятствий. Наряду с прыжками и карабканьем по стенам в течение ограниченного времени, Мэдлин имеет возможность выполнять воздушный рывок в восьми основных и межкардинальных направлениях. Этот приём может быть выполнен лишь один раз и восстанавливается с приземлением на землю или ударом в специальные пополняющие кристаллы, либо переходом на новый экран. На каждом уровне появляется дополнительная механика: пружины, придающие дополнительный импульс, перья, позволяющие короткий полёт, и смертоносные объекты (такие как шипы), мгновенно убивающие Мэдлин, возвращая её в начало комнаты. Игроки также могут получить доступ к вспомогательному режиму, где они могут изменить настройки сложности игры. Некоторые из них включают в себя: бесконечные рывки, неуязвимость или замедление скорости течения игрового времени. В большинстве глав игры скрыта земляника, собираемая через преодоление сложных платформ и/или решение головоломок. Земляника слегка влияют на окончание игры в зависимости от того, сколько её было собрано. Кроме того, в каждой главе спрятана кассета, открывающая «B-Side», более сложную версию этой главы. Кроме того в каждой главе встречаются дополнительные «хрустальные сердца», используемые для доступа к постигровому контенту. Пройдя все "B-Sides", игрок разблокирует версии "C-Side", состоящие из очень сложных, но коротких вариаций глав. "B-Sides", "C Sides", и DLC-глава «Farewell» обучает игрока более сложным приёмам движения, которые необходимы для преодоления невозможных в противном случае препятствий. После прохождения всех «С-сторон» игрок может получить доступ к меню «Варианты». Меню «Варианты» позволяет игрокам изменять физику игры так же, как и в режиме «Assist Mode». Некоторые из этих «вариантов» включают в себя: ускорение игры, рывок на 360 градусов и пониженное сцепление с поверхностями. Эти настройки делают игру более сложной и увлекательной. Прототип Celeste Classic Pico-8 также можно найти в качестве скрытой мини-игры. Разработка Мэтт Торсон (TowerFall) и Ноэль Берри (Skytorn) во время Game Jam за четыре дня создали прототип игры, результатом стал платформер с 30 уровнями. Kill Screen отметил, что игра была отходом от прошлой работы Торсона TowerFall и имела больше общего с игровой механикой их старых игр и Super Mario Maker. Разработчики также черпали вдохновение из сложных платформеров эпохи SNES, таких как Super Mario Bros. 3. Берри и Торсон разработали игру в виде отдельного релиза с более чем 200 комнатами, разделёнными на восемь глав. Игра была продемонстрирована в 2016 году на PAX West Indie Megabooth. Релиз Игра была выпущена 25 января 2018 года на Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, macOS и Linux. Также было выпущено ограниченное коллекционное издание. Оригинальный саундтрек Селесты (включая треки B-sides) Celeste Original Soundtrack написан Леной Рейн и выпущен Materia Collective 25 января 2018 года. Дополнительный альбом Madeline's Grab Bag вышел 14 февраля 2018 года. Лицензионный альбом колыбельной музыки "Prescription for Sleep: Celeste" на основе игрового саундтрека вышел в ноябре 2018 года, а официальная нотная тетрадь и альбом для фортепиано были выпущены 25 января 2019 года. Саундтрек к дополнению "Прощание" (Celeste: Farewell Soundtrack) вышел 1 сентября 2019 года. Выполненный в жанре восьмибитной музыки направления чиптюн альбом Celeste Soundtrack Pico-8 Edition вышел 2 октября 2019 года. К концу 2018 года было продано более 500 тысяч копий игры. Её саундтрек приобрели более 6 тысяч раз, а прослушали на Spotify свыше 4 миллионов раз. 9 сентября 2019 года было выпущено сюжетное дополнение "Прощание" (Farewell), добавляющее в игру 100 новых уровней и 40 минут новой музыки. Это было последнее дополнение к игре, и никакого продолжения не планируется, так как разработчики занялись другими игровыми проектами. Критика Селеста получила «всеобщее признание» от критиков, согласно агрегатору обзоров Metacritic. Саундтрек Селесты также получил высокую оценку. Видеоигровые журналисты назвали Селесту одной из лучших игр года. Polygon назвал игру одной из лучших за десятилетие. Игра получила множество престижных наград у игровых изданий, а некоторые даже наградили её званием «Игра года». Celeste стала лауреатом 22-й ежегодной премии Академии интерактивных искусств и наук (Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences), одержав победу в номинациях «Лучший экшен» и «Выдающееся достижение в независимой разработке». Игра может похвастаться оценкой 88/100 на Metacritic, а более 98% недавних игроков в Steam готовы рекомендовать её другим. Кевин Мэрсэеро (Kevin Mersereau) из Destructoid назвал Celeste «необходимым игровым опытом», отметив, что «впервые за много лет мне совершенно не на что жаловаться». Том Маркс (Tom Marks) из IGN похвалил сюжет игры и то, как он включен в геймплей: «Я очень переживал за Мэдлин, и сочувствовал ей в неожиданной степени сильно». Галерея BOX2.jpg|обложка версии LIMITED RUN BOX3.jpg|обложка коллекционного издания Inside back cover.jpg|внутренняя сторона обложки JEWEL1.jpg|вариант джевел-обложки JEWEL2.jpg|вариант джевел-обложки Текстовые рецензии *Обзор-рецензия на игру Celeste *Celeste: обзор *Celeste – уникальный в своем роде шедевр, о существовании которого вы могли даже не знать Рекламные трейлеры *Nintendo Switch Trailer *PS4 Launch Trailer *Fan Made Trailer Русскоязычные видео-обзоры *Celeste - Обзор *Обзор Celeste для Nintendo Switch *CELESTE - СМОТРИ, ЧТО Я НАШЕЛ В STEAM! *ОБЗОР НЕОБЗОР CELESTE: ЛУЧШИЙ ПЛАТФОРМЕР *Celeste - Обзор | Лучший Платформер 2к18 | (КИТ #1) *RR12 - Celeste (Мульт Обзор) *Обзор Celeste - лучший инди платформер *Один прыжок до смерти: обзор ретро-платформера Celeste для Nintendo Switch *Celeste (ВИДЕООБЗОР) *Обзор игры Celeste *ОБЗОР Celeste. Как Найти Себя? Лучшие Инди Игры Англоязычные видео-обзоры *Celeste (dunkview) *Celeste Review *Why Does Celeste Feel So Good to Play? *What Makes Celeste's Assist Mode Special *How Celeste Teaches You Its Mechanics - Good Game Design *Celeste *Celeste will make you better at every video game *Celeste: The Message You Missed *Johnny vs. Celeste *Celeste - REVIEW (Nintendo Switch) *Celeste Review (PC) *Celeste Review - One of the Greatest Games Ever Made *Celeste Review - ONE OF THE BEST SWITCH GAMES? *CELESTE - Professional Review *Celeste Is Generous, Technical, And Full Of Fruit *CELESTE IS A MASTERPIECE *Celeste (Nintendo Switch 2018) Best 2D platformer on the Switch? - The Backlog *Celeste Review - 10.000 SUBS BOII! *Celeste Review: Is It Really THAT Good? *Metacritic Reviews - Celeste *Celeste Xbox One X Review - 2018's First Masterpiece! *Celeste REVIEW | Nintendo Switch, PS4, Xbox One, PC *Celeste Review - "An instant classic." (Nintendo Switch) *Celeste - Best Indie Game Ever? - Nintendo Switch Review *NEW BEST SWITCH INDIE? - Celeste for Nintendo Switch Review *Celeste VIDEO REVIEW! MojoPlays *Celeste Review (Nintendo Switch, PS4, PC, Xbox One) *BRUTALLY DIFFICULT, SUBLIMELY DESIGNED! | Celeste: The Linux Gamer Review Скоростные прохождения (спидраны) *Celeste Any% World Record in 27:18.834 *Celeste All B-Sides Speedrun in 26:46 *celeste farewell 16:35.435 *(WR 11-7-19) Celeste All Hearts Speedrun in 55:25 Зацикленные видео (коубы) *Забытый город *Старое место *Небесный курорт *Золотой кряж *Зеркальный храм *Отражение *Вершина *Эпилог *Средоточие *Прощание Ссылки *Список изменений *Официальная страница *Форум *Твиттер разработчиков Категория:Обзор Категория:Игры